


The Witcher Family On The Kryptonian Ship

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Feral Aiden (The Witcher), Feral Lambert (The Witcher), Good Sibling Eskel (The Witcher), Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Lois Lane, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Queen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Witcher Biology (The Witcher), Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Just about a week after Clark and Bruce had just started dating a Kryptonian Scout shop lands in the mountains in between their homes, but to both of their surprise there is actually only two Kryptonians on board as well as that they are also both apparently very much related to The Man of Steel, his biological father as well as his sister, also that he has a husband as well as a daughter even, and the reporter had thought that the Dark Knight's children were going to take some getting used to.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	The Witcher Family On The Kryptonian Ship

That morning was not really too unusual compared to other ones that he had other than the fact that he felt like he should be some where else than where he currently is but he could not pinpoint where he actually should be at exactly or what it is. Clark then caught the smell of buttercups, silver, and some kind of herbs that seemed familiar yet he did not recognize any of them coming from the open window of his own apartment. He had the very strange urge to follow the combined smells and even kiss him.

Wait just a second, Clark did not even know for certain if all of these strange yet surprisingly familiar smells were coming from a person let alone a man so why exactly did he suddenly have such a strong urge to kiss said man a whole lot? 

He had just then chalked it up to being because he had just started to date some one besides Lois again and he was just a whole lot more in to Bruce than he had first thought that he was. 

But still for some reason he felt as if all of his Kryptonian instincts were trying to tell him some thing important about this, it was just that Clark could not put his finger on it no matter how hard he had tried. 

He had just then had a very strange thought, was there any possibility that his biological father or any other members of his Kryptonian family had survived the planet, Krypton's destruction as well or was he truly the very last one of his whole entire species, he had asked himself this question many times before but this time he was also starting to wonder if he would ever get any more chances to learn more about his own culture and what was similar campared to the human's. 

Clark however, was pretty certain that it would not happen for him.


End file.
